User talk:Mohrpheus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ulquiorra Schiffer page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-03-24T03:09:21 Articles Please do not take away information that makes up a article, this at least your second time doing so. If you would like to add to it great, but you bring down the integrity of the article when you take away its substance. It clearly explains the mechanics of izuru's zanpakuto with proven information, you basically took two paragraphs worth of information and made it one small one, making that section unimportant. Salubri 15:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) With all due respect, the two paragraphs in question were redundant, repeating information that was stated from the very start of the section. My paragraph is smaller, but is all that is truly necessary to explain the zanpakuto's effect. Mohrpheus 15:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) It look likes anime based info. Just because he was in a fight recently and explained it a bit on the anime doesnt make that little info respectful of the article. if the grammar is off then fix it but its legitimate explanation. Salubri 15:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Very well. I apologize for any unwarranted intrusion. I'll be sure to follow your advice next time. Mohrpheus 15:43, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Im not trying to fight or anything but i see what you mean at second glance I took out the redundancy. If there is grammar checks or better wording feel free. Salubri 15:48, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Edits The part of kido used in battle is not speculative, its based on what has been shown of kido use in the series. It clearly states that kido is effectively used in battle. Its also been shown that using it in battle is not entirely easy except for those well versed in it which is also proven. Its also a fact that spells require concentration and they take time to do the incantation and explains what ways user bypass it. Everything in that section is backed up. Your missing the point of section entirely if you haven't noticed all the basic users in combat are experts or higher and those that try to use it and arent well versed end up with bad effects happening. No one said it was impossible that its not the first choice to use as a weapon and that only skilled user engage in its use. Salubri 19:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Past/Present Tense I'm sorry. I should have left u this message when I did this. If u have recently logged on & checked the main articles discussion page & saw your comment removed I'm responsible for this. I moved it to the watercooler, a more suitable location for it. I did this mainly because I wasn't sure how to answer your question, but Daigo623 did reply. After reading his comment I probably would have said a similar thing. Minato88 01:23, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Quotes Hey, thanks for helping us with removing the pointless "Release Command, Zanpakuto Name!" quotes from character pages! I really appreciate the assistance. ^_^ Twocents 02:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Forum - Espada & Hogyoku Greetings Mohrpheus. Just to let you know that I have moved your forum post on the Espada & the Hogyoku to this thread:Forum:The use of the . The two threads were merged as we are trying to reduce the number of similar threads in the watercooler and the topics they were covering were closely linked. --Yyp 20:52, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Policy and Standards Committee Hi there Mohrpheus. I am Minato the Fukutaicho of the Policy and Standards Committee and I was curious if u might be interested in joining this group. I have looked over u'or contributions and in accordance with the Qualifications of this Committee u are one of the Users here who is qualified for the job. Even if u do not know about this committee, it would be in u'or interest to read the link I have given u. Here are a list of the responsibilities. * Regularly assist in the committee projects * Quality check the work of committee members and non-members who participate in committee projects * Quality check the recent edits to articles, especially articles identified as high risk * Quality check articles in general * Assist members with edits and other issues * Roll-back vandalism The Admins are the ones who decide whether u are granted the rank of Lieutenant on this Wikia and the position of Third Seat on the committee. If u do qualify u will be given Rollback Rights. I have talked with Tinni about the Third Seat and she has informed me that only the first two seats have official projects assigned to them. If u u would like this position, u could nominate uorself or let me know u would like to join and I will nominate u. Minato 14:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Srry bout that. The above message is for u. I copy and pasted some of it from Kisukeiscool's page so I wouldn't have to re-type it and I was supposed to change the name from Kisuke to Mohrpheus which I have doen. Anyway, would u be interested in the Third Seat position? Minato 20:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Above is the list of what u do. I have spoken to Tinni and only the 1st two seats have assigned projects to them so u don't have to worry about that. Any other info can be found on the Committee page itself. I am glad u are interested in joining. I think the other users feel that this is alot more work then it really is and have been somewhat scared of joining. To get to the point, would u like me to nominate u? Minato 20:51, November 27, 2009 (UTC) The nomination is up and I wanted to say thanks. I don't see any reason why the Admins won't allow u on the Committee. I'm looking forward to working with u in the future. Minato 21:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Committee I was wondering in light of your request to join the committee. I was wondering if your willing to not only do what is common role there but also whether your willing to head up project. Upon the inception of the committee it was based partly on Tinni's idea to do the various volumes and when Minato got on i put him in charge of anime side as he has the affinity for it rather then the manga. There are other projects that are also important so i wanted to ask would you be up for that before joining just so you know what your getting into responsibility wise. Salubri 08:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) If I may interject, I would prefer it if no more new projects got started yet. Unless Mohrpheus is particularly passionate about starting a project tacking a deficiency that is. The Anime Summary project is proving particularly difficult to manage and I think Minato would really appreciate the help. Not for writing summaries, Minato has a lot of people helping her with that. What's proving difficult is quality checking the summaries and adding other information like powers used, character lists and stuff like that. Minato can explan the problems better. But I think before we start any more projects we should get the ones we do have chugging along smoothly. Tinni 22:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) While I appreciate the situation Morpheous doesn't need to be a committee member to help with the anime portion. There are other projects on this wiki whether started or otherwise that need to be taken care of and putting them off even further doesn't help. You yourself state that Minato88 is already getting alot of help and if checking for the summaries is an issue then that should be a priority alongside adding the content. If made a committee member it kind of defeats the purpose of having the position if all he is gonna do is be another person helping as anyone else would, which is why i asked if he is willing to do his own project. Salubri 18:33, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Congrats As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Also you are now the 3rd Seat of the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats. (p.s. ill converse with you at a later time if and when a project comes up as there are few but they need to be sorted out, that way you can help with the current ones before jumping into anything serious right away. Thanks for affirming your willing to help by the way. Salubri 19:09, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Sweet Well, congratulations and welcome to the Committee. U r now a Lieutenant. Minato 11:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Reference Hey Mohr can u help me with something. I can't find a reference for this: "By combining these two properties, Vizard can reabsorb the spiritual power that they themselves give off, making their techniques much more efficiently. They can also take it in from other sources, further boosting their power." This is part of what has been talked about on the Vizard talkpage. I want to remove it, but before I wondered if u had managed to dig up anything on it. Thanks. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 16:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks man, I can't find anything on it either. The whole thing seems like fanfic and speculation to me, but I can't get Salubri or another Admin to give me the go ahead to remove it. I'll wait until u contact me again and if u can't find anything, i'll just remove it anyway. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 18:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Omake segments Hey Mohrpheus. There is a discussion going on about Anime Omake segments on Committee Discussion Page. Could u help out here? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 23:49, December 8, 2009 (UTC) More References Needed Hey Mohrpheus. I don't kno what Salubri has in mind but I have a favor to ask of u in regards to the Committee Discussion page. All of the information in regards to what I am asking can be found on the Committee discussion page titled References. Later. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 02:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Thats fine. For now if u could just add more characters to the list that would be good. Thnaks for checking in so fast. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 03:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi Mohrpheus, you seem to have gotten quite a lot of helpers for the reference project. They have done a number of pages and are keen to do more. When you get a chance, and I realise this time of the year doesn't yield a lot of free time for wiki editing, please check through their work and if you are satisfied with the state of the references, please mark the pages as "complete". Thanks and happy holidays. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Committee Nominations Hey Mohrpheus. Tinni made a suggestion that before the Admins decide on a Seated Member, they should first be screened by the Committee and the Admins liked it. So basically on the Committee Discussion page there is a section about the Nominations. We currently have 7 nominations. *User:Gold3263301 *User:Nwang2011 *User:TomServo101 *User:Animeluvr92 *User:GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON *User:SerialSniper14 *User:KiranTheBoi I went ahead and gave my votes and opinions on them, so u and Tinni still get to say what u guys think. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 15:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Committee Box Well the picture was left aligned. I went and removed the alignment and made the picture bigger because our box has more text. Hopefully it looks better. Feel free to adjust the Template:CommitteeBox to make it look right. Glad you liked the box. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:15, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hinamori Hey, I reverted you edit to the Hinamori's page as I had already undoned the pic change and your undo, undid the information that was added to the article following episode 254. I hope you don't mind. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:43, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Byakuya's Techniques True, this is part of the great trick of translation: multiple interpretations. For example, Japanese 石 could be translated as "rock" or as "stone," either equally valid. I'd personally prefer "stone," as it sounds more elegant but, if it came down to an argument with someone who *really* loved "rock," I would be unable to stand on anything other than my *own* esthetic opinion, even as would they. Similarly in this case. Despite the usual translation of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi as "vibrant display of the thousand cherry blossoms," I felt it fine to use the more poetic element ''-scape'' in my renderings (as some others have, also) because its attacks so-named seemed to fall more into the sense of "-scape, field (of vision)" (as in words like seascape, dreamscape, mindscape'' etc.) than ordinary ''view conjured in my mind. You do get a "view" of the great fields of swords it creates, but I do prefer "scape," as though you'd stepped into a great arena of Byakuya's wrath. I wouldn't necessarily be opposed to using "view, vista, scene," especially in other cases; I just went with what seemed most apt to me here (in another position, e.g. first element of a compound, scape- would be out-of-place-looking). In preparing this post by examining these data, though, I've uncovered something bizarre: Kageyoshi (景厳) is actually made up of the same element used for (in my rendering) "''-scape''" + a word for "rigid, harsh," which can also be read "dread, awe-inspiring" (even as English awful was < "full of awe"). Here, the first is given the rarer reading kage, apparently by association with kage "shadow, projection (as on a film screen)." I can't find any current reading yoshi for the second element, but I guess we can assume then that it does mean something like "dread, awesome." Sic, I would render Kageyoshi as "visaged-/spectral dread" (i.e. the dread/awful majesty cast like a shadow), but perhaps this is not the place for such changes. Oh, and forgive the clunkiness and uniformity of this post; something's even more wrong with the damn new text editor, and it's screwing up some of what I'm trying to write while not even LETTING me write some other things. Once the bugs are worked out, it WILL be a far superior editor but until then... the glitches REALLY suck. Screw it; it turned half my post boldface for no reason >:( . Adam Restling 04:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC)' It's not so much that the language doesn't translate well, but that translation from any language into any other is going to be slightly imperfect--especially because of the special and often multiple nuances of usages from one to the other. For example, someone trying to translate all the English uses of "ice" into Japanese might be thwarted in trying to capture all its usages (like slang) in only *their* version of the word, such as "prison, custody, inactivity" ("put on ice") or diamonds, gemstones ("blue ice")--although the latter is not so difficult a slang leap, at least. I still contend that while translations may leave things out, at least accompanying, explanatory glosses can--and should be available to--pick up the slack and make up for it. But yeah, once we go beyond the more simple one-to-one things, like "bird" = "tori" ("bird"), which have less danger of ambiguity, it's tricky; and whereas, as in the above example, "kei" could easily translate to any of a number of English words, depending on context, all these meanings are united in the single, easy Japanese form--but that's not to say the Japanese might not need glosses, too, to determine which many be the most accurate in each case ;) . Adam Restling 08:00, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Feature Article Hi. In regards to your vote on the Featured Article of the Month, please note that reasons must be primarily about the article and its merits (what makes it worth featuring/more worthy than the others). I haven't removed it, but your vote would be considered borderline in its current form, as it comes across as being more about his character than about the article. Please update it with that in mind. Thanks. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|('Talk')]] 09:49, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. It's fine now. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|('Talk')]] 10:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Soifon After looking over your edits on Soifon's page I see that they are correct and have re-placed them. Just please keep in mind that the articles should be in-universe and and that stating that something has only been shown or stated in the anime within the reference. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 04:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Kido Try asking Tinni, only because she is better at finding a pic for it, which makes highlights the spell. Im good mostly as organizing, maintenance, referencing, coding and updating templates and the like. She is better then I am at finding pics for those types of things. Though maybe you should find out if that particular shield is any different then the one he initially had when Ichigo attacked (as its already up). That might be hard to do, im just saying for relevance sake, as we dont want to have a shield spell for every miniscule shield used. It seems generic but its up to you, if you guys think its significant enough with the information. But if there is an issue with putting it in the table hit me up again and ill work it out.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 04:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Done! ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Whats going on with the edit war on shunsui's page? Well as for the edits I looked over what he added yesterday. I deleated part of what he had put as endurance because it had no real bearing in the article, it just couldn't be backed. As for the strength I let it go and i put down the reference for it. Whether it was worthy of being there is questionable, as it was late and I didn't research the relevance of it. I admit now that I probably should have, having said that what was placed was not admin backed and neither Yyp or Arrancar have had any dealing with it and I as I have explained didn't back it just allowed it to stay. Having said that if you feel that its in error just talk about it on the talk page, as I know you already know about going back and forth about that stuff using the page, over a reasonably handled dispute unless the content is vandalism or in error. In any case I was just wondering what was going on. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 02:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Referencing Project Hi, I understand you concern but they are unfounded. With the exception of the Volume Summary Project, progress on all the projects have been slow. Referencing project is not particularly slower then the Anime Summary project or the Fight Summary project. Most importantly, Referencing project already had a lot of work done on it before things slowed down. So don't worry about it and do what you can. If the current pace of the Volume Summary Project keeps up, it will soon be finished. I can help you with the management of the referencing project after it is done. But seriously, I myself have become busy so I totally understand. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you had any objection to me co-leading the Referencing Project. Rather I should say that I would like to expand the scope of the Referencing Project and rename the Referencing Project -> Article Improvement Project and focus on not just adding references but also expanding plot sections, adding pictures and otherwise improving articles that are seriously lacking. You are busy and I am getting busier by the day so I think it would be best to co-lead the project. What do you think? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ichigo vs. Grimmjow Hi, a number of pictures for that fight already exist in our database. I have kind of spammed them here. Please start with these pictures. I'll insert more if necessary after you have incorporated these. Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I will upload a few pictures. I swear some of these should already be in our system but thanks to bad filenames they aren't turning up in my searches. >.< [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vizard/Visored No the calendar was really Japanese. I have it actually. I picked it up when I was in Japan last December from the Jump story in Osaka. That's not really the problem here. The problem is that at this point, the only way Vizard is going to get changed to Visored is if Kubo himself does the romanization - nothing says he did the stylized calender art for that particular calender. Besides which, Visored is already mentioned in the Vizard article and there really isn't much to discuss here otherwise. We need Kubo to say its "Visored" before we can make the change. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC) KIDO Sorry about that I wasn't trying do that. Thanks for fixing it Naruto 45 00:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Voting Policy We have been over the voting policy many times to makes sure character favoritism isn't taking place. Even posting the message in red at the top of the article page. Numerous times we have people voting on the idea that being dead or having more color pictures constitute a good article this not true that is character particular preference, therefore it doesn't count as a good reason. This also includes that information is more complete due to his role in the story being over. We also have a voting policy based upon not making personal preference decisions by stating that its better due to references or grammar if that can't be proven. In this instance Urahara's page is just as good as Ulquiorra if not better. Especially considering that the leader of the Grammar corner personally made it a point to make sure that page was up to standards in that regard. You can repost an oppose if you so chose but with the following standards determined by the voting policy. Mainly actual issues why it shouldnt be a candidate without bringing up his recent death, pics or completeness which arent acceptable reasons for opposition of another article. Your former post was full of that stuff with the only acceptable part being: "Kisuke's article is just as vulnerable to speculation, regarding his eerie comments about the Hougyoku, for example."--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 22:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: in-universe policy Good question. Im not sure in one way we have to take it from the concept that we are observers of the bleach universe watching the events unfold but not apart of it. In this instance we are going from what we have seen something do and not assuming that we have always know it was capable of that ability in question. It is minor though I think we can determine whether or not its out of universe for sure, with alot of the articles. Ask Yyp and Arrancar109 and see what they think. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 19:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I'm not sure how to respond to this. I can see why you would ask this though, but '''Salubri' makes a good point, as some alternative statements might lead to speculation. I myself don't have a huge problem with it, but depending on Yyp thinks, then I'll try to get back to you on what I can come up with. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I've wondered about this in the past too, but I've never seen it as anything other than a very minor thing. I agree with what Salubri & Arrancar109 have said above. Personally I'd avoid using such phrasing where possible, but it really depends on a case by case basis. Sometimes it might be best to word it that way. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I saw you post asking about this earlier and wanted to offer a suggestion. How about changing that phrasing to "is seen" I think that implies more of a in universe witness to the events feel. is shown I agree implies an audience outside of the universe but I think is seen gives more of a feel making it seem like the events are being described by a witness to the revealing of those powers. Just a suggestion--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 07:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Needs Reference Hi! I wasn't sure if I should contact you, but the Article Improvement Project page says that you and Tinni are in charge of the project and Tinni is innactive, so I decided to come and ask you about it. Point is I was searching for something in Ishida's article and I noticed that the Plot section, from the Soul Society arc to the FKT arc is completely lacking reference, so I was wondering if you could add it to the list of articles that Need Reference in the Project's page. Thanks [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) New Committee member I don't know if you saw it or not but [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] has put himself forward as a potential member of the committee. So it's time to exercise your vote to either him or him. Please vote as soon as possible. Thanks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC)